narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblins
Hobgoblins of the Fusang region are dour, distrusting, and ambitious. They have a complexe militaristic social structure and culture that nurtures soldiers and military commanders. Hobgoblins have a well established feudal society In the far east of Alweris. They have two massive cities and many smaller ones making their empire amongst the biggest in the world. They became so prominent Hundreds of years ago because their brutal world view and structured society thrived in the uneasy state of the world at that time. They continued to expanded over Alwaris until they made enough enemies to hold them back. Their current emperor is Sushuine. Hobgoblins have a big brother relationship with the goblins or low goblins. ''Their attitude seems to be: no one picks on them but us. They are not treated very well in the Fusang's social structure, but in political discussions hobgoblins will defend the rights of its smaller inhabitants despite their apparent breaches of peace treaties. You can't talk about Hobgoblins without mentioning Bugbears. They are a subspecies of hobgoblins from The mountains at the north of the Fusang. They are stronger and much more barbaric than Hobgoblins. They are a vast minority amongst the other goblinoids and thus do not oppose them. They form valued parts of the hobgoblin armies and are put to great effect. '''Citys': Nanfong: The capital of the Fusang empire, it is nestled in a bamboo and tiger infested forest. The emperor's palace is separated from the city and heavily fortified, it features a large garden with tamed exotic animals in each of its four quarters. in the center is an elaborate and tall building decorated with red and gold. Nanfong is considerably flatter that Datong although it still has some of the iconic towers of it. Nanfong is also set apart by its hundreds of kites, expertly handcrafted kites of all shapes and sized always fill the skies immediately above the building they are mound to. The emperor is is a blue blood and the linage is patriarchal. Tonkotsu: Or the green city has a unique local clay that bakes into a pale green colour. All of the terra cotta roof tops are made from this clay. It has a series of ballista towers in along their coast to guard it against naval attacks. Skipellosi Trase ships are a common sight on their dock region and with them come a variety of strange immigrants that find new homes in this town. Xinglu: Is a mountain town, its at high altitude and is heavily forested. Their buildings and pathways are built into the sheer cliff faces of the steep mountains. Near the city there is a Narrow mountain with all 10 of their deities carved into all sides of it. They also have stepped rice patties. A psychotropic water plant grows in these mountains and is farmed by the hobgoblins. Kuyashu: Can seem like a miserable place, they are heavily militarized housing a large bulk of Fusang troops. The military is housed in Kuyashu to defend the empire against the Horsemen of Tsengell. The soldiers will constantly bully the townsfolk and collect Protection money. Because of their constant waring with the raiding Horsemen, the soldiers hate foreigners and will sometimes kill them in the streets unprovoked. Datong: Is sometimes referred to as the city of steam. It’s narrow streets are dominated by tall towers all cramped together. In close proximity you get a great many bath houses, smithies, tea houses, and restaurants. Industry and business create a thick tower of steam and smoke that always raises from the city. The city has a thick and tall city wall with wooden guard barracks built on top of it evenly spaced. the wall was built long before the they had a population explosion. At the time they were still waring with the mountain dwarves so they could only build upwards. There are now buildings being built just outside the walls. The emperor used to live in Datong, in a palace called the Violet Tower, a garish palace on the highest point of city. It is completely hidden from the outside of the city but when you get closer to the center all other buildings get shorter by law. Shuimau: Is Fusang’s Tea capitol. The surrounding farmland grow the delicate camellia plant, its one of the few places it will actually grow. The city has World class tea shops, they vary in Standing the lower class ones sell cheep swill and the high class ones will sell camellia Mead. These tea shops have gotten a good reputation for being places of great gossip. Many are owned and run by criminal organizations. A powerful international criminal organization is run from the Iron Spout tea shop, they call themselves the Wool traders. Ordos: Is characterized by its two extremes, On the open steppe there is the main part of the town, flat and unimpressive. Towering over it is the White fortress, built on a stone hill, the fortress is greatly intimidating, its walls are painted white and its visible from miles away. The fortress had a massive forge in the back of it where they build weapons and tools for the empire and for exporting. They also train their most elite soldiers here. bc0d95fce7f80febe60482c39b19212d.jpg 44542eec667c01e201b945ee3194e1ba.jpg tumblr_owenp6S2PC1sy8m4po1_540.jpg|Bugbear f30d31868d42c490a8a7626ea90189ae.jpg|Bugbear